


Murky Waters

by VulcanEmpress



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Choking, Drowning, Gender-neutral Reader, Hypnotism, I was Inspired by art, It got sappy, Lawrence is a gift, Mermaid/Merman, Multi, Supernatural Elements, dubcon, if there are any mistakes let me know, no beta read, nonhuman dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulcanEmpress/pseuds/VulcanEmpress
Summary: Walking through the forest one day to get away from the world, you hear a soft song. What could it be, you wonder? Feet already following its tune.





	Murky Waters

Whenever life got to be too heavy, too needy, too chaotic and began to drag you down, you left to the forest. Here under the canopy of leaves, crunching over dying and fresh underbrush you felt more at home and began to feel peace. As you walked past the trails and into the forest proper today, however, you heard something soft. You strained to hear more, it was so beautiful You just had to follow it, and deeper into the forest you went. The light slowly began to peter out as you walked further and further in, the voice getting louder with each step. Soon you were on top of the sound, louder here yes but not more harsh. It was enchanting, a light and breathy and melodious singing. Creeping forward you caught sight of, was that a pond? A lake? Here in the middle of the forest? How had you never run into it before?

Before fear or more likely, common sense, could begin to set in, the singing got even closer. Your breath caught in your throat and you looked out into the lake and couldn't believe your eyes. Not at first. There out in the water was, a man. No, a creature. Long blonde hair stuck to his broad shoulders, and your eyes roamed down to see, a tail. He was...you couldn't believe it. You opened your mouth to speak but his singing grew louder, oh, he was the one singing, and a blue glow seemed to come from, within his eyes. You were unsure why, but you were compelled to go forward. You walked to the water's edge and fell to your knees, leaning forward, entranced by the creature before you. After a pause, the creature swam slowly towards you, the glow in his eyes growing stronger all the while. As the glow burned and his singing continued, you felt strangely, more limp. You began to sway right as he got to the edge. His hands shot up out of the water but you couldn't even flinch back in alarm as his hands caught your arms. He looked up into your eyes, still singing all the while, and then he smiled.

It was a small smile, almost shy. But all your eyes could see were razor sharp teeth oh god but his singing grew louder and the fear died down, replaced by a feeling of calm, of peace. You were fine, he was fine, why were you so afraid again? He tugged your arms lightly, bringing you back to the present. He was still, smiling. Such a shy smile, it was so cute. You smiled back and his mouth changed into a grin. He tugged softly again, his singing growing just a tiny bit more urgent. You moved with him, tilting forward but you wavered. You were going to fall in if he kept doing that! Oh, wait. Is that what he wanted? You couldn't think straight with that glow burning behind your eyelids. Not once stopping to think that maybe this was a horrible idea you slipped in, not bothering to take off your clothes or prepare in any way. The water was such a deep green, it was warm, it felt nice. The creature slid up close to you and pulled you in to press you against himself. You shivered, he was cold! His singing grew softer again and you melted into his arms. Sure, he was cold but it felt so nice against your skin, you had been walking for such a long time anyway.  
His face drifted closer to yours, so close that you felt his breath on your lips. Your eyes fluttered, for a moment you thought he would lean in and kiss you, but he pulled back and slowly turned you around. Your head tilted back to try and see him but he just nudged your cheek with his nose to get you to turn forward again. You shrugged and leaned back into his embrace as he sung softly into your ear, your eyelids falling ever so slightly. It was so nice, just floating here with him. Every once in a while you felt something slimy and thick hit your legs, it took you a while to realize that was his tail. So strange, all of this was so strange, but as your eyes turned up to the sky, feeling the water wash around you, you didn't really care how strange it was or got. All of the sudden how ever the singing stopped. You froze, mind clearing slowly. Your eyes blinked rapidly and your breath began to come fast, your heart racing. You felt shaking behind you and heard a distressed sound before your face was roughly turned back around and glowing blue eyes bore into your own. Your heart rate slowed and you breathed in deep, muscles relaxing. You were safe, here, with him, as long you kept calm, you were safe. He smiled at you again and you couldn't help but smile back. You vision seemed, hazy now, the world looked vaguely more, blue than before. You shrugged it off as he began to nuzzle into your neck, and you giggled at the tickling of his hair and sighed at his lips kissing the column gently.

Soft sighs turned into breathy pants as he began to lick and suck up your neck. You wiggled against him but he just growled, crushing you into a full grip around your arms and middle. You moaned out a protest but in that moment he bit down on your shoulder and you tensed crying out in pain as that row of razor sharp teeth you saw earlier tore through your skin. Tears began to fall down your face, and he pulled back to lick at the wound almost in apology. Words you couldn't hope to begin to understand were muttered into your ear as his hands began their descent down your body. You wiggled again, trying to reach back and touch him. He loosened his grip around you and your hands met cool smooth flesh. You pushed your head back to try and kiss him but all you could reach was his chin. He nuzzled into you again, seemingly warmed by the gesture. You tensed again as you felt for the first time, claws tracing up and down your skin. You began to shiver and one of his hands came up from the water and pulled your head back by your scalp, staring into your eyes with that hazy blue glow and again you relaxed, whimpering out an apology. He nuzzled your cheek seemingly receptive, but you still felt the claws of his other hand as they pressed into your skin as a warning.

Relaxing against him again, he released your head and trailed his hands down your body again, taking his time and exploring, making you squirm in his grip and making him push you against him more thoroughly so you would not fall. In a second, those claws you felt earlier were pressed against your collarbone at the top of your shirt. You stilled, but knew better than to react badly again. You held your breath as they softly scratched down, then gasped as they tore through your shirt in a single swift movement. He quickly moved to your pants and in two swift tears, they were gone. Strangely, he made sure to take each garment out of the water with one hand and onto the bank while he held you tight against him with the other. You tilted your head in question but he only gave a soft smile, gripping your wrists and turning you to face him. He pulls you close and beckons you to wrap your legs around him. Confused but receptive, you obey his command and he shudders against you. You wrap you arms around his neck and blink before your hazy mind begins to catch up. Once your mind understands, your bite your lip and smile. He leans in close, and this time you know he is going for a kiss. You lean in to meet him and meet cold, slightly slimy lips. Inside you feel as if you should be shifting away from such a sensation, but you can't seem to pull yourself away. On the contrary, you push yourself closer to him, this dangerous mystical creature that has enraptured you.  
He sighs softly and you feel a tongue poking and swiping for entrance to your mouth. With a groan you open your mouth to him, and he kisses you thoroughly enough to steal your breath away. With a gasp you wrench yourself away, chest heaving. He attaches himself to your neck in your mouth's absence, licking, sucking and biting. The soft pain from his teeth breaking your skin, more gentle than before, only serves to excite you more. The blue haze in your mind is getting thicker and you cry out arching against him as you feel, something, prodding and swiping your backside. “W-Wha-”, the only words you've spoken since you've seen him get cut off as he kisses you soundly again. This thing, what ever it is, seemingly moves as if it has a mind of its own, alive and cold and slimy. You shift away from it only for this creature to push you against it with a growl and you suddenly understand. With a moan that is swallowed by the mouth on yours, you push down against his cock, what passes for this creature's cock anyway. He pulls away with a huff, his face burning red, the blush reaching down to the top of his chest. It's adorable. You smile and begin to kiss and nibble down his neck and he shakes, twitching and pushing you down and you moan as your groin is molded and pressed against his cock.  
With a shuddering breath the creature jolts as it seems to remember something. You frown in concern until suddenly clawed fingers press against your groin, rubbing and twisting and pressing. You moan loud and throw your head back. He growls and clamps his teeth around your throat softly and you gasp in understanding. Quiet. You bite your lip, a hand coming up to muffle your moans and those fingers carefully make their way into you, slowly as to not hurt you with his claws. You wiggle to try and get more sensation but a harsh hand on your hips stops you. You whine and the fingers briefly speed up. Panting you push closer and latch onto his neck, sucking and biting. You hear him growl and suddenly the fingers are gone. You moan at the loss of them but he grips your hips with a bruising force and you know suddenly what comes next. You gasp and wiggle excitedly as he thrusts up and suddenly something cold and slick is sliding its way into you. You choke as it wriggles inside you, thrashing against your insides. There's a pause and you sigh in relief but he pulls you down again and you choke again, no, there can't be more you're already full! But slowly and surely he shoves the rest into you, the whole time it moves and coils and thrashes in side you making you moan and buck and gasp. The creature looks almost angry and he settles all of himself into you, his pants petering into soft growls. You look into those glowing blue eyes again and feel lighter than before, and breath out. He smiles quickly and nuzzles into your neck as you groan at the constant movement inside you.

You moan out softly as his hips slowly begin to grind into yours. Your legs tighten around him and his claws dig into your thighs but every prick of pain just makes you moan louder. He doesn't see to mind the volume anymore, as he begins to moan as well. He pulls his hips back then and begins to piston them into you, gently at first at a slow pace, but he hears your moan louder his thrusts gain speed and power. Before long he's pounding into you, cock moving inside as much as he thrusts. Your head has fallen back and eyes screwed tight from the pleasure you feel, groin rubbing tight against his body as he pulls you ever closer. Your chests rub together and you push yourself forward and kiss him pushing and wriggling down against him. He gasps breaking the kiss and your eyes open, staring forward into that bright blue again. This time, when you do, there is a whisper at the back of your mind, places flashing through your memory. Your eyes grow wide at the memory, there was a reason the water felt so comfortable to you, and at that moment the creature below you growls and shoves you against the bank.

He pulls out of you and you cry out at the loss before you gasp as he uses his arms to claw his way over you onto the bank, his muscles bulging. You barely get a moment to admire before he shoves back into you without water to drag him down and you scream. He throws himself at the juncture of your throat and shoulder, biting down as he pushes himself impossibly deeper. You shudder and moan out reaching down with one hand to pleasure yourself with the other arm wraps around his neck, pushing him deeper into your flesh, whispering for him to bite harder. He moves faster and deeper with each passing moment, pressing into you. You gasp as he seems to grow inside you and mewl as you cum, tightening around him. This is the last straw for him and he growls and bites your other shoulder, claws digging so deep into your sides that puncture wounds are left. He cums inside of you filling you to the brim and you moan softly at the feeling. He pulls back and stares down at where you join, shuddering and shaking, seemingly entranced. You weakly lift your hand to brush fingertips across his cheek. He looks up to your face with a start and you notice the blue glow in his eyes fading.  
For a moment there is only stillness and then it seems as he comes back to himself. The blush covers all of him now, and he begins to shake. He starts to push himself away, to get back to the water but you wrap your arms tightly around him to keep him close. You murmur against his skin that you want to stay, you want to stay with him. He doesn't need to keep you under thrall, you want to be with him. He turns to look to you in disbelief, your blood still painting his mouth, your hole still dripping and your sides covered in scratches and wounds. His face screams of disbelief but you crawl forward and wrap your arms around his neck and nuzzle into his neck, murmuring your wish to stay. He pulls back and stares into your eyes and you know, that if you want to stay there will be no coming back. You lean forward and capture his lips in a kiss. You don't want to return to this world, you want to join his. He smiles then, a different kind of smile. One so small and soft, full of hope and wonder. Slowly he drags you both into the water and begins to drag you down, looking at you with pity and concern. You know this is going to hurt. You nod at him, your final consent, before he yanks you down into the murky green depths. You open your mouth and let out a short yell even though you knew it was coming. Bubbles escape rushing to the surface and out of instinct you close your mouth, trying to save air. Cold hands softly close around your throat and begin to squeeze and you gasp, sucking in water and begin to cough and choke. Soft greyish blue eyes gaze at you, not in sadness, but in fascination as you gasp for air you know you wont receive. He pulls you closer, squeezing down harder on your neck. As your vision begins to spot and go black, you feel him pull close and kiss you, blowing air into you. The last thing you feel before slipping into darkness, is his lips on yours, and his hands around your neck.  
These days, the forest is a little lighter, and a little darker too. Some say that if you wander deep enough, you'll hear two lovely voices singing softly. They warn you to never follow the voices, that if you do you will meet your end. The warnings always fail to mention how lovely the voices are, how sweet they sound together. How anyone would travel far and wide to catch a glimpse at what sounds, like two souls in pure tandem, what sounds like happiness.  
The thing you feel every single day, is water on your scales, and his lips on yours.


End file.
